


Stay Here

by AshHossain



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, leon - Freeform, neo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshHossain/pseuds/AshHossain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Neo one shot.... Nothing much to say...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Here

**Author's Note:**

> We'll this is my second work... Hopefully you liked it... If not then sorry to waste your time... Again if you read it on AFF OR WP it's me.... If you don't like it... MAKE SURE TO LET ME KNOW!!!! AND if you like it... Also make sure to comment. 

It was raining on that day. The droplets were so small that he could barely feel them, but there were so many of them that the road was soaked by them. He walked slowly, the rain soaking through his coat. He was cold but he could hardly care, if it was to meet him.

 

He knew something bad was about to happen from the very moment he woke up this morning. But he had only received a call a few moments ago, as the rain started. However he got the news of late. Fans must have already surrounded the whole hospital by now, he thought . He had to hurry. He quickened his steps.

 

He had been shooting a show nearby. So why bother with a car or cab? He regretted it now, as the slippery road prevented him from running ,and now he could not sit in a car regarding how wet he was. He knew he needed to hurry but his body was already fighting the cold and the pavement felt like oil slick.

 

He walked into the hospital. He thanked god for his skintone and the rain, as the fans waiting at the hospital door, did not recognize him in this condition and he easily walked in. Soaking wet he moved to the front desk, half whisping his name. Words hardly heard from the phone call bounced around in his head creating more new words.

 

_....Critical conditions..... Head injury.... Broken leg......._

 

All kinds of bad thoughts started wondering around in his head.He began to panic more.

 

"Right this way, sir"

 

Normally someone would just tell him the way but seeing how unstable he looked ,the nurse decided to walk him down the hall.

...........

 

The door might as well have been a headstone for dreary and daunting as it seemed to take a breath and push it open, shocked at the sight of bandages halfly covering the body of his love.

 

".... _.....Leo._... "

 

He carefully moved to the chair by his bed, careful not to move many wires, he took his hand.

 

" _Why did you go out today? I told you not to go out in the morning ... Why don't you listen to me? "_

 

He had known something was wrong today. He asked, begged him to stay at dorm today. But Leo being Leo... did not care about what N says. And now there he was, lying on the bed, turning N's bad feeling into reality.

 

" _Why.... Couldn't you... Just._... " He trailed, sobbing quietly over his lifelong friend's broken form.

 

" ** _Cha..Hak.....yeon_**.. "

 

 

He snapped out of his thoughts. He lowered his face enough so Leo could not see his teary condition.

 

" _Stupid_  ... " trying hard to keep his voice stable.... Unable to stop the shaking .

 

He quickly wiped off his tears with the other hand and looked at Leo. Leo's eyes were open but he stared blankly. For a moment, N thought he was still asleep, but then Leo's eyes shifted to N's face.

 

" _Where are_... " he winced " _the kids_... ?"

 

 _"They are probably on their way now.. They wont sit in the dorm after hearing about your condition_ "

 

" _Ahh... I should have figured this much_ "

 

Leo forcefully tried to put on a smile.

 

_"Taekoonie.. As much as I want to scold you and talk to you about why you didn't listen to my words and trust me.... You still need rest. So try to go back to sleeping "_

 

Leo closed his eyes. N felt Leo's grip, ever so slightly tightening around his hand. N made his grip stronger realizing Leo was in pain or scared. Leo's mouth slightly opened to say something. N fixed his gaze on his lips.

 

_"Hakyeon-ah~............"_

 

_"Uhmm"_

 

_" **....Stay here....With me...will you? "**_

He almost whispered.

N smiled softly,  _"Do you have to ask?...... I'm here... I'll stay here.. With you. "_

 

 

 

 


End file.
